Coyote Starrk (Blankslate)
"The lone wolf, searching for a lost pack..." ''-Blankslate '''Coyote Starrk' (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku) was formerly an Arrancar, and Primera of Aizen's Arrancar Army. Having previously been defeated by Shunsui Kyoraku, he was believed to have died in the Fake Karakura Town. However, it was revealed that both he and Lilynette Gingerbuck had survived, reverting back to their sealed form and thus splitting in two once more. Appearance Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck, and he keeps it unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. His casual appearance, whenever he is in Gigai at least, is that of a white buttoned shirt with a black tie. He wears a black pair of jeans with black winter boots, as well as black gloves on his hands. Over his shirt is a brown aviator's jacket with a white fur mane around it's collar. Finally, his hollow mask remnant disappears when in Gigai. Personality Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep and no one, except Lilynette, appears to try and stop him from doing so. In fact, he rarely directly addresses any Arrancar other than Lilynette, his other half. Despite being the highest-ranking Espada, he is not eager to take a leadership role, shown when he easily allows Baraggan to take over at the battle of the fake Karakura Town. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, although he is surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the Espada, he is not violent or overly arrogant. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellows, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. When he learns of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, he lazily states there is nothing he could do about it, and when Baraggan and Harribel are apparently overwhelmed by their opponents' respective Bankai, he only asks Kyōraku if all the captains' Bankai are so powerful. However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled with Baraggan's death. Starrk comments that it's horrible that Sōsuke Aizen doesn't spare even a word for Baraggan. Starrk himself is notably affected by this turn of events, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Lilynette for a while, he restates that he's not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting. Starrk seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering Love Aikawaand Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi a chance to run away instead of finishing them off. In comparison to the other, more serious Espada members, however, Starrk is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse from his partner Lilynette, even though he does little to stop her actions. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue, despite saying he abhors such a strategy. He is fairly similar to Shunsui Kyōraku in personality, something Starrk himself acknowledges. Currently, his attitude has appeared to have changed little. However, he is somewhat more reliant on finding people who he can relate to and actually try to make friends with others whenever he can. History Coyote's early, human history is a mystery; a memory long faded into oblivion and incapable of being recalled. When Starrk was sent as a lost Soul into Hueco Mundo, his power was incredibly strong, so dense that he was capable of defeating a Vasto Lorde in single combat, destroying him and taking his territory for his own. As an Adjuchas, Starrk was a large, werewolf like creature who carried such intimidating and frightening power, no other Hollow would come near him. While he initially was a proud creature, he was inwardly lonely, and desired a companion or more, but saw that no other Hollow or being would come around him. Eventually, Starrk grew to be a Vasto Lorde, his appearance becoming more humanoid as a result. He soon began to wander around Hueco Mundo in search of a possible companion, or even a friend to have around. However, he found that as a Vasto Lorde, his power was only more dense and strong, and this time, other Hollows who came around him would become weaker and some of them would even die. This horrified Starrk, and only depressed his chances of finding the company that he sought for so long. Soon, through unknown means, Starrk became a self-made Arrancar. Starrk's inability to find companionship caused him to become jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together and so wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness, he had split his soul into two, which became himself and a young appearing Arrancar called Lilynette. Starrk did not remember which of them they had originally looked like before they split and suspected that their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. Even so, Starrk wanted to become weak so that he could be together with a group and if that were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him. When he split his soul, he asked the newly formed Lilynette if she had a name. She told him and asked if he had a name despite the fact that they were both the same person. He told her and then threw her a cloth to wrap herself up in. As she asked him on what would they do now, he answered that they could do anything. She then asked where would they go and he simply responded 'anywhere'. He then assured Lilynette that no matter what, they stick together forever. Starrk and Lilynette were alone when they were first found by Aizen. The two were sitting in front of mountains of dead Hollows which impressed Aizen, who then asked him if they had killed all the Hollows in the area. Starrk had told him no, as they had just died. This further impressed Aizen, who remarked to Starrk that he seemed strong. Aizen then pondered a thought and told the Arrancar that he was searching for allies. Starrk then replied on what a coincidence it was as they too were looking for allies and asked Aizen if his allies were strong. Aizen told him to come along and find out for himself. Starrk agreed to join him, noting that Aizen looked like he could stay with them without dying. He was then promoted to become one of ten of Aizen's strongest Arrancar, the Espada. When Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he summons Starrk, along with Lilynette and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13. When Captain Commander Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen, Starrk narrowly avoids the attack. Baraggan then decides to take control of the situation himself; telling Starrk he'd "better not have a problem with that." He lazily agrees, which earns him a kick from Lilynette. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, all of the other Arrancar pair up against the Shinigami and begin to battle. Starrk and Lilynette engage in battle with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui asks for Starrk to send Lilynette somewhere else as he can't give the fight his all with her there, but Starrk brushes the comment aside stating that if Shunsui won't fight at full power then neither will he. When Ukitake asks him what he means, the Espada explains that this sort of thing really doesn't suit him and asks if they can just pretend to fight and wait till the others are finished. Shunsui agrees that it would be a good idea seeing as he is the same way and hates getting hurt, but this time he can't. Starrk lazily remarks, "what a pain," and draws his sword, ready to battle. Shunsui then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku, Momo and Harribel's Fracción, asking Starrk if they should also put on a show. Starrk, not amused at Shunsui's attempt at humor, flatly says no and states that neither one of them is fighting at full strength anyhow. Starrk then makes note of how Shunsui's short sword is still being sheathed. When Shunsui explains why, claiming he only uses it in places where it's difficult to use a katana, Starrk further notes that Shunsui is obviously ambidextrous and that he's faster with his left hand then his right; therefore, Starrk doesn't quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Shunsui then proceeds to attack Starrk which he dodges. He is then surprised by Shunsui's switching hands mid attack and correcting his swing, by making his right hand's strength match his left. After Starrk comments on the change, Shunsui asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Starrk comments that Shunsui is already plenty strong enough and he wouldn't want him using his short sword. Shunsui decides then to unsheathe his sword. After Yamamoto kills Ayon and subsequently defeats Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun, Starrk notices Harribel's change in tactics and Kyōraku begins to assume that Harribel is the 3rd Espada, he then states that he hopes Starrk is the second strongest so that the battle would be a little easier for him, but Starrk reveals himself to be the Primera (#1). Shunsui does not seem to be very surprised, merely stating that the battle would not be "too" easy after all. Starrk appears to be evenly matched with Shunsui and he even comments that he is surprised that Shunsui was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing his hat or mussing his kimono'. As the battle progresses, Starrk fires a Cero at Shunsui, surprising him for not using any fighting pose. Starrk then begins to show irritation by scolding Shunsui not to run away. Starrk is then seen to be staring in horror at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud. Starrk then watches Baraggan Louisenbairn being hit by Suì-Fēng's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that has Harribel imprisoned and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankais are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile and calls them their secret weapons. Starrk proceeds to ask if his own Bankai was more powerful than Hitsugaya's. Shunsui then replies that while he is uncertain of it in a hundred years or so, it is possible that Hitsugaya might become more powerful than himself. Kyōraku tosses his kimono off to Ukitake and explains that he believes Starrk finally wants to fight for real, which Starrk confirms by saying that he wants to see Shunsui's Bankai. Starrk then sheaths his sword and calls Lilynette over. He explains that he and Lilynette are in fact one. While other Hollows split their power into their sword and body, they split into two bodies instead, and that once they are one again their full power would be released. With that, Starrk releases his Resurrección form while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai. Shunsui proceeds to attack Starrk while he is talking, to which Starrk moves back with ease. Shunsui then uses his Bushōgoma followed by his Takaoni technique. Starrk parries the attack and fires a large Cero from one of his guns. Starrk then tells Shunsui he seems a little panicked and that is not at all like him. Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut off his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large Cero which Shunsui also dodges. Starrk comments on how such actions aren't like him, to which Shunsui responds that he shouldn't make judgments as he is the one not acting like himself. Starrk's simple reply is that he thought they both were alike. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Garganta begins to open, surprising the three combatants. They watch as Wonderweiss Margela walks through the Garganta. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is, while Starrk says his name, just as surprised to see him there being accompanied by Hooleer. While Ukitake is distracted, Wonderweiss attacks him from behind and impales through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar but is quickly shot at point blank range by a Cero to the back by Starrk, with both captains falling down to the buildings below. Starrk remarks that Wonderweiss's arrival mean that Aizen is sick of waiting. As the Visoreds intervene in the fight, Starrk is now faced against Love Aikawaand Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks, to which Love smirks and says that they are superheroes and that they only last 3 minutes. Following the death of Baraggan, Starrk comments on how horrible it is that Aizen did not spare a single word at Baraggan's death. He then turns toward Rose and Love but clarifies that it is not in their nature to avenge each other. Shortly the battle between Love, Rose and Starrk became more devastating causing Rose to crash into a building below. Love then moves to attack Starrk, releasing his Shikai, to which Starrk fires a volley of Ceros but they are blocked. Love tries to crush Starrk, but Starrk moves out of the way at the last minute only to be hit from behind by Love, sending him spiraling down and crashing into the buildings below. Starrk lies on the ground reluctant to get up, prompting Lilynette to ask him what he is doing as he should be getting revenge. Starrk states that he doesn't care anymore as he knows Aizen is not going to save them. He makes note that Love and Rose are strong and it's pointless to continue if it will only result in someone else dying. He decides it would be best to just go home and go to sleep. Lilynette gives him a pep talk telling him that he is the Primera Espada and if Aizen didn't believe in his strength he wouldn't have made him #1. She goes on to say if he doesn't want his friends to die then he has to fight. Starrk concedes that she is right and resolves to continue the battle. Starrk gets up and Love goes to attack him to which he blocks with his guns. Love asks him if he was grieving and Starrk admits that he was doing something like that. Love then dons his mask, and uses his Shikai special ability only for Starrk to escape the attack. When the smoke clears Starrk is seen standing at the front of a pack of hundreds of wolves. The wolves go charging at Love and Rose upon Starrk's command, prompting the Visored to don their masks. Despite fending off the attacks the wolves prove too many for Love and Rose as they get in close and detonate causing a huge explosion. Starrk then explains that the wolves are part of him, they are the power of both Starrk and Lilynette. He states that they are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck and that is their power. As Love and Rose get up from the attack Starrk tells them that the game is over, making note that if they make a run for it he won't chase them. Love refuses any such action prompting Starrk to point out that he doesn't like to do this but he has no choice but to finish them off. Starrk is then pierced from behind and out through the front of his chest by a blade from out of the shadows. Starrk is surprised as he looks back at his own shadow and sees a Shunsui rise up from it. The Espada asks what that was, making note that it's ridiculous that Shunsui can hide in the shadows and asking if he was holding back an attack like that the entire time. Shunsui explains that he wasn't holding back and tells Starrk the power of his Zanpakutō and the different rules and games he has used in the battle. As Shunsui moves to attack him Starrk generates a sword of spiritual energy to block his attack. Shunsui starts the game Irooni and states the color grey, attacking Starrk and wounding his right arm. Starrk notes that it's a shallow wound but it felt like he practically cut his arm off. He then catches on to the rules of the game as Shunsui tells him it's his turn and that he can state any color that he wants to cut, but can only cut that color. Starrk calls out white much to Shunsui's surprise, allowing the Espada to move behind him and make a small slash across the captains back which, thanks to the rules, gushes blood. Shunsui congratulates him but warns him that the color he chose could damage him also, explaining that the higher the risk to yourself the more damage you inflict. Shunsui tells him that he is amazed at how fast he learned the rules of the game, making note that he is a tough opponent. The two clash and Stark remarks to himself that he could say the same thing of Shunsui and wonders why he has to fight someone so strong as he recalls his past. He then sees Shunsui's haori flying toward him which he swipes away, uncovering Shunsui himself preparing an attack as he says black and slashes Starrk directly across the chest, nearly cutting him in half. The area around Starrk's Hollow hole begins to crack and the wound brings out a torrent of blood that bursts from his chest. As he falls out the sky surrounded in his own falling blood, Starrk remembers his first meeting with Aizen and apologizes for not being able to repay him for his help in escaping his loneliness. He then recalls the other Espada and the creation of Lilynette, when he finally realizes he wasn't alone. He loses consciousness as he falls to the ground, while Shunsui looks on without expression. However, as he lay on the streets dying with Lilynette, Orihime had arrived, having already healed Tier Harribel and her Fraccion, previously thought to have been killed, and offered to heal him. Not seeing any other real alternative, he wearily approved. He and Lilynette were restored to full health and left the Fake Town, though not for Hueco Mundo, but rather, back into the Human World in search of a means to rid themselves of solitude, and find true companionship. Equipment Sword: While having no special properties, Starrk wields a standard-sized katana. He uses it as a weapon in his un-released state to make up for that fact that he doesn't have a standard Zanpakutō. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a blue color, and the sheath is also blue in color. Powers and Abilities Tremendous Spiritual Pressure: 'Ever since Starrk was born as a Hollow, he has displayed an incredibly dense and mighty amount of Spiritual Pressure. So great was that power, that all other Hollows who dared to come near him found themselves becoming weaker and weaker, unable to withstand the sheer weight of such Spiritual Pressure. Even as an Adjuchas, Starrk's power was great enough to where he was able to utterly kill a Vasto Lorde level Hollow with no visible signs of strain or effort. After he managed to grow to Vasto Lorde level himself, signs of his Spiritual Pressure growing became all the more apparent, much to his later chargin. Any Hollow who came within mere meters of his vicinity would grow all the more weaker, and then eventually fade away, dying as a result of his overwhelming power. This conflicted heavily with Starrk's desire to find companionship, and later caused him to envy the weaker Hollows. Unfortunatley for him, when he became a self-made Arrancar, his power only became more and more dense. This time, Hollows died in masses coming near him, from even further distances than that of his Vasto Lorde form. Even Sosuke Aizen was impressed, even shocked, upon seeing Starrk and his other half, Lilynette, sitting in front of a mountain of dead Hollows, all of whom died by just being around him. This was what allowed him to become the Primera of the Espada, the most powerful of all ten of them. His power was so great that he was able to take on Shunsui Kyoraku, who was arguably one of the most powerful and experienced of the Captains of the Gotei 13, and even critically wound him at certain points in their battle. Later on, he was able to take on a Hollowfied Rose and Love at the same time and defeat them without tiring, and later renew his fight with Shunsui. '''Master Swordsman: '''Starrk is extremely well versed in sword fighting, contrary to what his laid back and careless demeanor would suggest. Despite not having been formally trained, save for a few basic lessons from a Zanjutsu master, Sosuke Aizen, Starrk's basic skill alone is capable of contending with the likes of most other sword fighting masters. It was good enough to contend with Shunsui Kyoraku, who was often revered as an extremely talented sword fighter in his own right, using only a single sword in comparison to the latter's two. Even when the two of them reached an initial stand still, both fighters concluded that neither of them were truly trying. Fighting with a more defensive and composed style, Starrk's moveset centers on staying on the defensive until an opponent's pattern begins to sink in and become more apparent. Only then will he start looking for openings to strike out at his foe with a strong and well placed slash or stab. When he enters his Released state, Starrk's swordsmanship skill is instead traded for his tremendous marksmanship. However, his sword fighting skill is not entirely forsaken, as he is capable of manifesting two energy blades from his bandoliers by using the ability "Colmillo". Here, his style changes into a more relentless and suprise based pattern, striking the foe with several sword swipes and giving them hardly any time to react or dodge appropriately. '''Complete Cero Mastery: '''Starrk's most terrifying and proficient ability is his prowess in using Cero, the trademark energy attack belonging to any of Hollow influence. It is utterly unpredictable when fired, mainly because Starrk lacks the need to fire the blast from a certain pose or gesture. He can unleash these potent blue beams from virtually any point on his body, from his chest, back, shoulders, and even his chin. No matter which direction his foe comes from, they are never out of range of his Cero. Not only is their range dangerous, but the blasts themselves are incredibly powerful, capable of effortlessly destroying an entire line of buildings before dissipating. They were strong enough to incapacitate a Captain level foe, albeit there was a struggle in doing so. Starrk can enhance the power of these blasts at any time, making them smaller in size in order to compress their energy, and make them produce powerful and deadly explosions upon impact. *'Gran Rey Cero '(王虚の閃光, lit ''Royal Hollow Flash): Is a unique Cero variation available only to the Espada and Espada level Arrancar. By mixing his own blook with that of his charging Cero, Starrk is capable of creating a much more powerful and potent Cero blast. It is dark blue in coloration, and upon being fired, spins like a razor due to containing such massive and unstable quantities of spiritual energy. The resulting explosion is so dense and devestating that it is capable of distorting the very fabric of space itself. Unlike his normal Cero, Starrk fires this blast from either of his hands. *'Cipher Cero '(暗号ゼロ, lit Cero Point Hollow Flash): Starrk eventually managed to develop his own, unique variation of the Cero that he can use in his sealed form. Cipher Cero allows him to fire a Cero from virtually anywhere within range of his Spiritual Pressure. When in use, Starrk creates the deep blue sphere from any area of his desire and releases the energy in the direction of whereever he chooses. These blasts carry the same amount of power as his normal Cero, but they take a few more seconds to charge than others. '''Incredible Hierro/Endurance: '''Starrk's Spiritual Power heavily factors into his all in all endurance and Hierro. Due to it being so powerful, Starrk's Hierro is possibly the most potent and durable of any other Arrancar's. It has been compared to that of reinforced diamond due to being so durable and strong. He is entirely invulnerable to standard attacks, such as mid-level Kidou and even the blows of a Captain's sealed Zanpakuto have virtually no affect on his skin. True effort and power must be utilized in order for Starrk to be affected by such mentioned attacks, and even then, the damage could be considered below minimal. However, when facing a Shikai level foe or higher, this changes as he becomes more concerned with not taking chances. However, even then, it is very difficult to actually wound Starrk with conventional attacks, as Shunsui soon learned in their initial battle. Even strikes from the Captain's Shikai were incapable of doing great damage due to such durability. It was only with the help of Shunsui's Shikai ability that he was able to defeat Starrk fully. Starrk has only worked harder to ensure that his spiritual power weighs heavier into his Hierro, wanting to make sure that he remains nigh impervious to most physical attacks. '''Marksmanship Master: When firing his Cero, Starrk has been noted to have rather keen accuracy, almost always hitting his foe unless they are moving at great speeds. They are noted to almost always hit their mark, obliderating whatever lies in their path directly. Even when he isn't looking, such as firing the blast from his back or another location, they rarely miss their desired destination. Shunsui had a particularly difficult time managing Starrk due to the sheer potency and accuracy of Cero's that the Arrancar sent his way. Once Starrk dons the Released form of Los Lobos and acquires the dual pistols granted to him with said transformation, this particular talent becomes all the more apparent. Firing his weapons at blinding speed, the Cero blasts are said to be so quick and deadly that the foe never has the chance to see them coming, being struck in their central, most weakest points and being utterly blown away. Every shot that he fires lands somewhere and, as Lilynette puts it: "Screws someone's day up." Sonido Master: '''Starrk's use of the Hollow means of high-speed movement is very apparent, having used it to travel from one end of a battlefied to the other in a matter of seconds. It is so well crafted and masterful, it has been seen as a form of teleportation rather than high speed movement, as it appears to distort the immediate area around him whenever he uses it, be it from departing or arriving at a location. Using his Sonido is proven to create several after-images of his form due to being utilized so swiftly and fast. In his battle with Jushiro and Shunsui, Starrk was able to completely take the former by surprise using Sonido to dodge an oncoming energy attack. Later on in his fight with Shunsui, he was able to quickly confuse the Captain using numerous bouts of Sonido, appearing in several directions at once and overwhleming him. '''Wolf Transformation: '''An ability that he had never had the chance to use before. Similar to Yoruichi Shihoin's black cat transformation, Starrk is capable of doning the appearance of a winged white wolf to hide his Arrancar visage. This particular transformation turns him into a fairly large wolf like creature, about the size of the average Alpha Grey Wolf, with red eyes and a red marking on his left eye. Just above each of his paws are blue spiritual energy in the form of flames. On his back are a pair of bird like wings that are more aesthetic instead of functional, as he does not actually use them for flight. It is unknown why Starrk possesses this technique, or some of it's certain features. However, Starrk states that most of it was "Lilynette's idea." '''Great Intellect: '''Starrk has demonstrated a very keen eye for analyzing and deducing various situations during intense battles. In his fight with Shunsui, he astounded the Captain by quickly figuring out how each of his Shikai's abilities worked by only seeing them function one at a time. The same could be said for Jushiro Ukitake's Shikai, willingly firing off a Cero just to be sure that he'd know how the other Captain's ability truly worked. Second Being '''Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves," Japanese for "Wolf Pack"): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is a separate distinct being, but also an actual part of him. Resurrección: Los Lobos' release command is Kick About (蹴散らせ, kechirase). When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her body as well as her consciousness. She can be seen speaking through both pistols, as well as retain a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appear to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. Resurrección Special Ability: While in released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point that he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui Kyoraku. Starrk is capable of firing Ceros from his guns. Starrk claims that he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once. Along with Lilynette, Starrk has the power to divide their soul and control the pieces of "themselves" in battle. Trivia *According to the author, Starrk's theme is "Gasoline" by Seether. *Credit for the casual appearance picture, as well as other non anime pictures goes to Arrancar Fighter on Deviantart.